Austin Anoa (Earth-616)
'Austin Anoa '''was one of the earliest and most successful examples of a super soldier, serving as a member of the United States armed forces during the events of the second World War. During a mission in Japan he was caught in the blast of an experimental super weapon, sustaining direct exposure to a mantra reactor, which transformed him into the infamous "Cataclysm", a walking disaster who has surfaced numerous times throughout the course of history in times of great war, death and destruction, as one of the strongest and most destructive mutants to ever live, whose power seems to swell and grow continuously without any limitation or reasoning. During the events of the second World War, Austin commanded a small group of elite super soldiers which he lead in a number of black-ops missions considered too dangerous or controversial to release to public knowledge. His small platoon was known solely as the Centurion unit, a name which to this day remains shrouded in complete and utter mystery and speculation, all records and data regarding the members of the Centurion unit either having been destroyed or hidden away in supreme security. Following the World War up until the present, Austin was used as a secret weapon of the Japanese government who were inadvertently responsible for him becoming Cataclysm, a role which he served over the course of the 1940's, all the way up until the present. Briefly, over the period of a few months, Austin held the honor of being labeled a high ranking officer belonging to S.H.I.E.L.D. who promised to cure his "condition". After repeated unsuccessful experiments, and following the triggering of the Armageddon protocol, Austin realized that they couldn't be trusted at all, and he defected from the United States forces and renounced his U.S. citizenship. Shortly after, with the help of Rachel Harker and a select band of those who descended directly from the Centurion unit, he would go on to become the founder and leader of the highly advanced and powerful paramilitary organization known as only as Draig, an enormous army with enough loyal soldiers on his side to be considered a small country, a private army which fights against injustice. Appearance Austin has always been involved in a lifestyle which was highly athletic. Though he was always of a relatively healthy and athletic constitution, it wasn't until he was injected with a highly experimental form of super soldier serum that his entire body remodeled itself to a rather herculean state of physical conditioning. Prior to the shimano incident, Austin had black hair, though the pigment became that of an intense, vivid crimson red after the event. It is presumed to be a direct side effect of sustaining direct exposure to a mantra reactor. Chronologically, Austin is well over 90 years old, but his exposure to highly experimental mantra reactor technology has had a severe effect on his physiology, essentially making him immortal in terms of aging. He has lived throughout the decades since this incident and has only ever gotten stronger and more dangerous, his body held in a constantly sustained state of permanent youth and physical prime regardless of how old he gets. Personality Austin has always had a morality that can be described as that of an emotional gray area. He is wildly opposed to any kind of forced domination, hence, he enlisted in the United States armed forces and jumped at the chance to be the test subject of a highly dangerous super soldier serum. This resulted in not only physical changes but drastic mental alterations. His brain's true potential was unlocked and he became far more intelligent that the smartest genius the human race could offer as a result. Following the result of him being caught in the blast of an experimental mantra reactor powered warhead produced by the Japanese army, austin's persona was severely altered. He has become far more violent and quick to anger, with a temper that once lost, can cause him to behave in an almost primal, berserk manner. Austin retains his intelligence, and struggles tempted by his own power, drifting back and forth over the line between good and bad morality, he currently pursues a way to stop his uncontrollable outbursts of rage and anger, a fruitless endeavor. Relationships Background Austin Anoa was born the child of a Caucasian mother and a maori father, in Chicago in 1920. He had always be predisposed to fighting, one could say it was quite literally in his blood. He loved and adored fighting, he considered it a great form of sport, and jumped at every chance possible to fight. When the opportunity arose for him to fight for his country he jumped at the chance, and was quickly scouted to participate in an experimental super soldier procedure. Austin and handful of other potentials were gathered and injected with a highly dangerous and potential lethal blend of new serum. Austin was the only survivor, but he had become incredibly powerful as a result of it. He dominated the battlefield and became singlehandedly responsible for many successful operations in europe. Austin quickly became the leader of a group of extremely skilled super soldiers, whom were labeled by the us government as the centurion unit. Essentially, the united states forces had created the ultimate secret fighting forces, whose purpose it was to tackle and deal with only the most dangerous missions, black operations which absolutely could not be revealed to the public. As the leader of the centurion unit, Austin was basically the leader of a band of super soldiers, an "ultra soldier" for all intents and purposes. With such a powerful band of men being lead by an even stronger, faster and more intelligent man, the centurion group quickly became responsible for some of the most infamous events throughout the course of the second world war, though this reign ended with the shimano incident. When Austin and his platoon of super soldiers were sent to japan in order to disarm a highly dangerous experimental super weapon which was said to be more destructive than an atomic bomb, Austin's entire life collapsed. He was forced to commandeer the warhead, which he then attempted to manually disarm. At this point he was exposed to the engine fueling the missile; a mantra reactor, a source of potentially unlimited ethereal energy. Austin failed to disarm the bomb, but he did redirect it, and it came down on the shimano islands, a small network 20 miles off the coast of japan, the resulting explosion wiping them off the face of the earth. However, Austin hadn't died in the explosion, his exposure to the mantra reactor resonated with him, and Austin became a living conduit of unlimited destructive energy, quite literally a living, breathing atomic bomb so to speak, and thus, he became reputed throughout history as the cataclysm. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Austin is more primarily referred to by the public as The Cataclysm, a legendary being who has been seen numerous times throughout human history, during and following the events of World War II. He is known as an incredibly destructive being who induces fear and terror wherever he walks, laying waste to everyone and everything in his path as an unstoppable force of nature. As a super soldier, he became infamous for decimating his foes on the battlefield as a one man army of sorts. Following the shimano incident, his entire being was remodeled and modified with new characteristics, which lead to him being classified as a mutate. He possesses numerous skills, supernatural powers and immensely superhuman abilities which give him the ability to orchestrate devastation on an incredible scale Inherent Abilities '''Superhuman Willpower: '''If nothing else, Austin was born with a will to fight and survive which goes far, far beyond that of any other human being. His inherent willpower has carried over to his various genetic enhancements, and has played a role in ensuring his victory against the strongest of opponents while under only the most dire of circumstances. His determination and fighting spirit are unconquerable, and are observed as making Austin so strong that he can actually prevail against opponents or succeed in situations which by the laws of probability, would otherwise be impossible for him to win, as a testament to his sheer willpower. It is this willpower that allowed him to pull through and survive the experimental super soldier process, and again, allowing him to survive after mantra reactor exposure. '''Considerable Training: '''Austin grew up living a very active lifestyle. Every day for every single year, Austin would train himself rigorously in pugilism, boxing, and high school wrestling, and he was even observed as being skilled enough that he might very well be able to become a professional in any of the fields which he specialized in. He was a highly skilled fighter, and coupled with his determination, he became well known and feared throughout his neighborhood as an unbeatable fighter, obtaining local infamy for his ability to best others in bare knuckle brawls and illegal street fights, which he ferociously participated in at any time that he could. His experience in fighting helped Austin become a master of close quarters combat and adapt to real life fighting situations rather quickly. Super Soldier Abilities Shortly after enlisting as a member of the united states army, Austin was scouted as a potential test subject for a new strain of highly experimental, extremely dangerous super soldier serum. Austin was the sole survivor out of the handful of recruits which were brought in for the procedure, but in turn, he attained incredible physical capabilities, becoming incredibly superhuman. As a testament to his abilities, Austin was known as a super soldier among super soldiers, as he was observed as being several times more effective and powerful than other super soldiers produced in secrecy by the government, besting them in combat and wits handily. '''Intellectual Super Genius: '''The highly experimental solution pumped into Austin's body transformed him into an intellectual genius of a standard far beyond that of even the greatest minds in human history. His brain became incredibly powerful, capable of performing complex and highly complicated procedures in record time. Austin became capable of countless new feats of intelligence, insight, and wisdom, to the point that he could completely humiliate some of the best minds from his time by comparison. His learning abilities skyrocketed, the processing power and thinking ability he possessed was unrivaled, something which gave him an enormous advantage over his foes in battle, and while planning strategies against his foes while on missions. He has retained this intellectual supremacy even to this date. *'Immense Learning Rate: 'As a side effect of his brain becoming at least dozens of times more advanced and powerful than that of even the greatest human mind, Austin is capable of growing, learning, and taking in outside sources of data and information far faster than any other man, and at a depth many times more complex and intricate as well. When he enlisted in the United States army he was no different from the physically capable jarhead, with little intelligence beyond that of basic math. After being injected, Austin's mind became so powerful that he mastered numerous different highly complex disciplines such as mathematics, chemistry, physics, biology, psychology, engineering, and more, doing so in the space of a few months, a feat most men fail to accomplish studying their entire lives. He is capable of absorbing and retaining far greater amounts of data in an incredibly short time-frame, in not much more than a mere glance at the source of said data, and his near limitless physical prowess allows him to effortlessly carry theory into practicality. '''Superhuman Condition: '''The most obvious benefit of being the sole survivor for the experimental super soldier serum is that Austin's body has been elevated in conditioning where he exceeds the highest pinnacle of physical perfection which a human being can obtain. This have him quite the herculean physical constitution, every muscle, organ, and cell of his being having increased in potency. He also grew from 6'2" to where he now stands at 6'5". Austin his also observed as being considerably above that of other super soldiers, something which can also be attributed to the success of the particularly powerful solution injected into his body. He is about 12 times stronger than the average super soldier in all possible fields of expertise and power, flooring them in terms of performance ability. *'Enhanced Physical Strength: 'Austin is capable of lifting, throwing, and striking at forces which are measured as being fairly immense. His strength is such that he can easily overpower other super soldiers in tests of might, and he is capable of lifting objects of a weight, size, and mass greater than his own body with effort that can only be called superficial, and breaking through objects such as brick walls and most forms of conventional steel-based armor is something which can be accomplished rather casually by Austin. This is because his actual muscle fibers have been drastically increased and condensed. In comparison to the normal human being he is shown to have roughly 1200 times that of a normal mans muscle fibers. The quality of his muscle fibers have also be increased, making his strength in proportion to his body many times more potent and effective than the average man. *'Enhanced Physical Speed: 'By way of his enormously improved physical qualities, his drastically enhanced intelligence, as well as the extended multiplication of his muscle fibers, Austin has also become an incredibly quick individual, possessing speed which is considerably superhuman. He is capable of running continuously at a rate which drastically transcends that of the greatest sprinter in the world, without tiring or wearing himself out. He is easily capable of outpacing other super soldiers, and with effort he can achieve running speeds as high as 500 kilometers per hour. With supreme effort, Austin was shown capable of breaking through the sound barrier, though such a feat left him dangerously exhausted and out of breath. *'Enhanced Healing Factor: 'Austin's basic healing abilities have also been accelerated drastically. He is capable of healing from wounds such as lacerations and cuts, in usually no more than half a minute, his body's ability to repair itself and regenerate tissue has been supercharged. Wounds that would require stitches, or internal injuries also heal themselves up quite handily mere seconds after they have been sustained, and in the situation that he breaks his bones, they to re-attach and meld back together as one if the two snapped components are set in their proper places. However, Austin did not have the ability to regenerate from exceedingly grievous wounds such as lost limbs, and some injuries are too severe for his enhanced healing factor to repair, as he is by no means a regenerator. *'Enhanced Sensory System: 'Austin's 5 senses have also been sharpened to incredibly superhuman heights. His senses of sight, touch, smell, hearing, and even taste have all been amplified to a point which proves to grant him a rather enormous advantage at all times. His sense of sight is shown to be keener than Hawkeye's own by comparison, as he is capable of viewing everything in an extremely high definition, picking out the smallest details at a mere glance. He can ear the most inaudible of noises even at hundreds of meters away, and his sense of touch has become so great that he feels vibrations travel through his surroundings, notices air pressure as things travel around him, granting him the ability to pinpoint precisely where his opponents are, exactly how they are moving, and how close they are to him at any given time, something which makes him close to untouchable in close quarters combat thanks to enhanced senses. *'Enhanced Equilibrium: 'Austin's body has been attuned and conditioned to his surroundings to the point that he can flawlessly adapt to any environment and situation. He is observed as possessing a degree of balance and control over his own weight distribution and center of gravity that is so impressive that he can only be described as a person who has obtained a state of complete acrobatic flawlessness. He is quite easily capable of performing law-defying feats of object scaling and agility, effortlessly maintaining perfect balance even in the most dangerous of situations. As a master acrobat he is far beyond an expert when it comes to scaling, climbing, and moving about extremely dangerous and complex environments, while in the tightest of spaces at that. Mastery of Fighting Arts Austin has received intense, grueling training in numerous different disciplines of martial arts. He is in fact considered one of the single most dangerous and lethal men in the world based on his fighting abilities alone. This is because Austin fights to severely injure, if not outright kill his opponents as quickly and as onesidedly as possible, always aiming to inflict the most damage on the bodies of his foe at all times, something which he achieves splendidly. In spite of his training, his actual fighting style is highly improvised, as he continuously observes, evaluates, and flawlessly responds to every possible attack in only the most effective method, his enhanced thinking ability allows him this advantage, and because of it, Austin has become feared as a man who can kill other men in usually only the most simple and single of attacks, even other highly skilled combatants such as super soldiers, assassins, and mutants alike. '''Known Fighting Styles: '''Austin grew up with a love for fighting. He believed that the purest form of sport was the violent kind, and while growing up he participated in unauthorized fisticuffs with the neighborhood boys. Throughout his early years he practiced pugilism and high school wrestling, and became extremely skilled and dominant in both. His fighting capabilities were boosted through the super soldier serum, and he became extremely skilled thanks to extended exposure to hardcore bouts in the battlefield. Following the shimano incident, Austin was trained by numerous Japanese super soldiers, who extended his arsenal of combat skills and techniques by teaching him numerous forms of karate, judo, aikido, korean arts such as hapkido and taekwondo, as well as armed fighting skills in kenjutsu and iaido. He also mastered covert stealth fighting arts from japans ancient times, primarily that of lethal ninjutsu techniques. *'Akumetsu Karate: 'During his time detained at the world class maximum security prison known as the stygian super asylum, Austin was injected periodically with a counter solution that nullified his powers temporarily, leaving him completely defenseless. During this time however, he met a legendary assassin known as Hirose Tojita. Hirose would teach Austin his personal form of extremely deadly fighting known as akumetsu karate, a style of martial arts so dangerous that it is agreed upon by the martial arts community as an abomination. Practice of akumetsu karate is forbidden worldwide. Over a period of about a year, Austin was trained harshly and brutally to survive at the stygian super asylum, and thus, he became so exceedingly skilled that he would become hirose's successor, as one who possessed the techniques of one of the most dangerous and hated martial arts throughout the course of human history. If Austin was already close to untouchable without akumetsu karate, mastering it simply means that most opponents end up dead the instant after trying to harm him. '''Military Arts Mastery: '''Austin's training in wielding and operating arms of various kinds began when he enlisted to fight in the war. He exhibited a latent talent for gunplay and marksmanship, but it wasn't until after his body was changed thanks to the super soldier serum that his true potentiality was realized. Austin is now capable of effortlessly operative almost every form of conventional weapon known to man, hand guns, machine guns, explosive weapons, thrown weapons and even heavy duty artillery such as tanks or cannons, Austin has studied them all and holds equal hands on practical experience with them, maintaining the status of a true super soldier in this regard. It is this experience and skill in operating such weapons which has only increased his infamy as being a one man army while in battle. Austin even has the ability to wield weapons which no conventional soldiers or human beings can, such as highly experimental, prototype tools which are only manufactured and used by the most obscure and top secret of military companies around the globe, weapons otherwise to difficult for mere men to wield. *'Superhuman Gunplay: 'Austin is capable of wielding weapons in a fashion which is both incredibly stylish and law defying at the same time. In a way, he has managed to fuse the arts of gunplay and martial arts into a single perfect blend of thousands of years worth of human combat. Some of the feats that he is capable of performing include being able to snipe and headshot his targets from an extreme range even when down to a mere pistol, curve bullets around corners, and generally using a plethora of highly unpredictable trick shots, such as rebounding his bullets off walls, quite literally killing multiple opponents in a single shot. Powers After Mutation The shimano incident is regarded as the pivotal turning point in austin's life. Austin's body sustained a direct and intense dose of radiation from an experimental renewable energy source powering a warhead of untold destructive capacity, known as a mantra reactor. Not only was he exposed to directly to the unstable, ethereal energies of the archaic object, he was also directly caught in the blast once the warhead hit its target and destroyed the shimano islands. As a result, his super soldier body was severely altered, and the resulting after effects were intense. He was granted a myriad of entirely new and extraordinarily destructive superhuman powers, which made him dangerous beyond measure. Austin had transformed int a living, breathing, walking apocalypse, one who could exterminate entire armies at a whim. He had become Cataclysm, a name which he is spoken of by others in legend, myth, and terror. '''Destructive Energy: '''Austin, following the events of the shimano incident, became what can only be described as a giant, living, constantly self-charging battery overflowing with explosive energy. He is capable of generating unlimited amounts of highly explosive, raw energy which manifests itself in the form of a powerful aura which appears like the flames of the sun itself. As what is essentially a living, breathing time bomb, this infamous destructive energy is the primary reason for Austin coming to be called Cataclysm, as even the tiniest quantity of the destructive energy he generates can cause an explosion capable of leveling an entire city block instantly. The energy constantly flowing out of Austin's body has been spoken of as "harnessed destruction", as it seems capable of annihilating almost any physical material it touches. Over the years since being transformed, Austin has developed a multitude of different uses for this energy, all of which enhance his abilities, grant him an even greater advantage in battle, and make him all the more dangerous as he has attempted to tame his power. *'Rage Transformation/Empowerment: 'Austin's powers are triggered by sudden, intense upheavals of emotions such as anger, hatred, rage, and sorrow. Negative emotions fuel his power, and the more intense the negative emotion he is feeling at any given time, the greater his power will be. Similar to Doctor Bruce Banner, Austin's power at any given time is a direct result of how much rage he is feeling; the higher the anger, the higher the power. As long as he continues to feel rage, his power will continue to rise without limit, making him more and more dangerous and destructive. Not only this, but his powers are accessed by a transformation, similar to Bruce Banner in this regard as well. His body will become exceedingly vascular, and his skin will take on a distinctive red matte charcoal black and dull, dark red tone, becoming similar to the texture of hardened magma or jagged rock, and his eyes will become pools of intense destructive energy, like that of fire and burning wreckage. *'Energy Concentration: 'One of Austin's primary abilities augmenting his power with his destructive energy, this is done by focusing it and consolidating it within certain points of his body, after which he will receive a drastic power boost. By filling his fist with destructive energy he is capable of striking with far greater attack power and force than usual, while also hardening his limbs and enormously raising his resistance to incoming attacks and trauma. Thanks to this application of his power, Austin can be granted the ability to completely annihilate targets and foes which would have otherwise been completely immune to his attacks, or become utterly invulnerable to forms of damage which might have severely injured or even killed him, as a testament to how useful this skill is. When concentrating his energy, the certain body part in question is enveloped in a dense aura of destructive energy, when enhancing his entire body, Austin's entire person will be covered in a highly dangerous and lethal aura of flame-like, condensed energy around his body. '''Bodily Mutation: '''As mentioned, the highly potent, extremely destructive energy which austin's body is continuously generating will transform and severely mutate his body whenever his temper reaches a fever pitch. His biological mass shifts and takes on new characteristics, not the least of which is giving him a body which is red and black, elongating his hair, and causing his eyes to become deathly white canvases. His body becomes somewhat scaly, layered, highly dense plates of ultra dense, jagged, concrete-like biological matter composing his form, and his entire being becomes extremely vascular. At this point, it can be confirmed that Austin has become the Cataclysm, and tapping into this power supplies him entirely new powers and abilities, at the cost of rendering him a primal, savage creature who can barely contain his anger, rage, hatred and negative emotions, though otherwise he actually holds some mental faculties. *'Immense Physical Strength: 'After transforming, Austin's already considerably powerful super soldier body becomes augmented ever more, making his physical power output positively skyrocket. Once again, his muscle fibers will multiply, this time becoming overcharged and upgraded to a point where he becomes many hundreds of thousands of times stronger than that of anything previously witnessed. Even without the use of destructive energy to augment his muscles and body, Austin is capable of quite easily laying waste to most objects, and completely overpower many opponents attempting to stave him off. When boosting his strength, Austin's physical power becomes such that nothing observable on planet Earth can remain unbroken by him, and he can cause enormous amounts of widespread devastation with the force of his blows and physical attacks, effortlessly crumbling adamantium and Vibranium constructs in the palm of his hand. After transformation he was capable of severely injuring both Thor and the Hulk as testament to his strength. *'Immense Physical Speed: '''After allowing himself to transform, Austin becomes capable of speed which is incredibly hypersonic, and easily relativistic if he pushes himself. Due to the fact that his body is directly powered by his own unlimited, constantly expanding range, the actual speed that he can access is potentially unlimited. He could very well reach and drastically surpass the speed of light itself. When transformed into the Cataclysm, Austin's movements become extremely savage, erratic, and rather primal. He is prone to immense bursts of speed, lunging at his opponents and often ripping apart his targets instantly. As the Cataclysm his speed is great enough that he tends to completely outpace most foes and challengers, and he is infamous for completely speed-blitzing and running circles around even the most keen and experienced of fighters and opponents. Of course, his actual attacks themselves have also become much, much faster as well, as he is capable of punching and exchanging blows with the speediest of opponents. Quotes Trivia *The events which form Austin's origin story becoming the cataclysm are heavily, heavily inspired by Godzilla's origin story, who is one of my favorite characters and movie monsters of all time. Over all, the character that is Austin draws great inspiration from many aspects of Godzilla, such as behavior, his infamous reputation, and the way that he is viewed by certain members of the public. With anger and rage being the primary crux of Austin's character, he is also heavily inspired by Asura of Asura's Wrath. Category:Humans Category:Peak Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Earth-616 Category:Super-Soldiers Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hydra Agents Category:SHIELD members Category:Neutral Characters Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Dark Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Red Hair Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Combat Masters Category:Super Smart Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Healing Factor Category:Super Senses Category:Superhuman Equilibrium Category:Weapons Experts Category:Energy Blasts Category:Explosion Creation Category:Red Skin Category:Alternate Form Category:Black Skin Category:Original Characters Category:A New Age Warrior